Our Twisted Paradise
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: In a world where demons led by Valentine have taken over the world, two entirely different people meet. Shadowhunters and Downworlders were banned from Idris and even had to go in hiding in the human world. With thousands of people in a cramped space for months, with a shortage of food, countless fights are bound to happen. In one of those fights, blue eyes met cat-like eyes…


_Our Twisted Paradise_

In a world where demons led by Valentine have taken over the world, two entirely different people meet. Shadowhunters and Downworlders were banned from Idris and even had to go in hiding in the human world. With thousands of people in a cramped space for months, with a shortage of food, countless fights are bound to happen. In one of those fights, blue eyes met cat-like eyes…

AN: I always wanted to do a fighting scene, so here we go. Some lines are part of some lyrics of a song, but you won't notice a thing, probably.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters; they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

The tunnels were darkly lit. The lanterns casted an orange glow on the people stuck in this stinking hellhole. There were constant screams of babies and wounded survivors. Well, the ones who went out to fight evil in vain. Every time they gave us pointless hope, and in the end we just hoped they did return. Most of the time they didn't.

Alexander Lightwood was sitting on a crate, stele in hand and dagger strapped to his belt. He scrunched his nose. When he described this place as a stinking hellhole, he really meant it. It reeked of blood, dung and death.

He guessed he should've gotten used to it, but he couldn't. Every time another wounded soldier came back in, he had to turn his head away to avoid the terrifying sight. But the metallic blood scent reached his nose and it triggered his memories. Memories he so tried to suppress.

Flashes from the past, the lifeless eyes of a young boy, barely called a teenager, his little brother. He was innocent, he never did anything wrong. He couldn't hurt a fly, yet he was the one dying.

It had been exactly three months, two weeks and four days; since they were banned from Idris. Shadowhunter don't give up without a fight, and that had massive consequences. Losing his brother was one of them, losing their homes and losing numbers. The amount of shadowhunter who died that night was unimaginable.

But why downworlders were hiding together with shadowhunters was still a bit unclear to Alec. He thought downworlders were still allied with demons; most of them have demon blood running through their veins so how could they have a grain of good in them?

They were evil creatures; that's what their tutors always told them. How could anyone prove them wrong, it wasn't as if they ever spoke to a downworlder before. But in the way downworlders looked and behaved Alec didn't ever want to speak to them.

A loud whine pulled him from his musing. "Maryse, I don't want to eat Izzy's food any longer." And that… was Jace Wayland. Or many people recognized him as, 'Golden Boy', with his golden-blond hair and amber eyes. He was truly handsome, but at times also a handful.

He loved flaunting with his looks and so he had many young ladies, plus Alec, fallen at his feet. But even though he loved the attention, he was already in love with Clary Fray, a short redhead, who seemed like she was the only one who could keep Jace under control.

Maryse, Alec's and Isabelle's mother, retorted Jace's complaint with what she said every day. "This is the only thing we have left, either you eat or you starve… and I'm sure you wouldn't want that." She knew she had won the argument; like always.

Jace pouted and huffed; he pushed his spoon back in his cabbage stew and started eating. Izzy smirked hearing Jace made a gagging sound after every bite.

"Don't you want to eat, Alec?" Izzy turned to the male propped up against the wall. He shook his head and traced the cracks in the wall with his forefinger. He remembered that accident, a werewolf had pushed a shadowhunter in the wall with such a force that the wall around his body cracked. But before that shadowhunter was injured more, another werewolf pulled the other off.

Even here in the tunnels, shadowhunters and downworlders tended to avoid each other. So that accident was completely unexpected. The only place where the two races meet is in, what they named, the twisted paradise. Simply because it was the complete opposite of a paradise and most fights happened there. It was also the place where the stairway to the human world was.

Jace went to sleep with Clary pulled close against his chest, and Alec pretended to sleep. He just couldn't sleep at night, it wasn't really his fault. He heard Izzy walk closer to their mom.

"Our food storage is almost empty, what should we do?" She asked her voice desperate. "Don't tell Jace, because he will surely go out for food or fight for food. I don't want my children in danger." Jace had been in their family for so long, he was considered a brother and son.

In a few days their food supplies would be used up, and they would starve to death. As eldest son, Alec couldn't let that happen. He had to do something, without Jace's help.

He waited till Izzy and his mother were in a deep slumber before stretching and stepping out of his makeshift bed. He checked his weapons and put on his boots.

His family lived close to the edge and so the walk to the twisted paradise was very long. He saw all kinds of people staring at him. And how closer he got to his destination, the more downworlders he saw, the louder the battle cries became.

The walls were splattered with dried blood. He saw constant flashes of werewolves changing back and forth their two forms. Vampires were sucking blood out of everything they could find. Hunger was what drove every being insane, and that's why Alexander Lightwood was here to fight.

He stood in battle pose and waited for someone to attack him. He came face-to-face with a grinning vampire. "This is no place for a silly shadowhunter, why don't you go back to your mommy?" He said mockingly and licked his lips slowly. "You look so tasty." The vampire launched himself forward with a speed so fast, Alec couldn't catch him.

He stood locked in the death grip of the vampire and his head was pulled sideways so his neck was bared. Suddenly the hold on him weakened and disappeared. He looked up and in front of him stood a man, with golden green eyes.

A warlock.

"This is really no place for you to be, blue eyes, leave while you still can." The warlock said with a smooth, rough voice. He turned and disappeared into the fighting forms.

Why could no one take him seriously? He didn't look that young and inexperienced. But it sure did fire him up, he hated being ridiculed and that just happened by two downworlders. He would kill them all, if he wanted to.

With an angry roar he threw himself in the middle of the battle. He spotted the warlock who just punched two men to the ground. Alec grabbed his dagger and even though the possibility to die was high, he never felt more alive.

All his senses worked 200% and he grabbed a sturdy looking man from behind and cut his throat with a singly cut. One down, a hundred more to go, and for what? Were they fighting for, what was that; a raw chicken?

Among the people Alec killed, there was one who dismantled him from his dagger, leaving him with only his bare hands.

A brown haired werewolf caught sight of him and pounced on him. With his lower body trapped under the werewolf, he couldn't avoid the attack and some of the punches landed on his face. He was surely bleeding.

Alec's sight was covered with black dots, but he managed to throw a few punches himself. And one of them handed square in the other's eye, blinding him. Alec threw the werewolf off and gave his head a strong kick with his boot.

He breathed heavily, this was so tiring. He met eyes with that same warlock again. He seemed amusedly surprised but quickly laid his eyes on his next enemy.

Alec was pulled from his observing by an armored woman. She had demon blood in her veins for sure. Normally Alec wouldn't hit a woman, but this would be an exception. The woman kicked her leg high up in Alec's stomach and sent him flying to the ground. He groaned loudly and the woman smirked. Before she could step on his neck, he grabbed her leg and turned it quickly, straining it. She cried out miserably and fell to her knees.

Before he knew it, Alec was on the ground again. There was a vampire sitting on his back, preventing him from standing up. Alec made a grab for a hammer lying forgotten on the floor and smashed it in the vampire's head. Blood gushed out and on his clothes. He threw the dead body off him and stood up.

He had to find someone with food to fight against. The chicken had been ripped apart and downworlders and shadowhunter all wanted a piece.

Suddenly Alec was surrounded by a pack of young werewolves. He was worked against a wall and had nothing to protect him from the bites and scratches but his arms. Luckily he wore a thick sweater but it could only protect him for so long.

An axe flew towards Alec in midair but he caught it. He used it to scare the werewolves off. He thanked whatever greater good he had to thank and looked around.

The hall was filled with fresh blood and screams. A purple haired warlock stood in front of him, a bit dazed. Alec launched an attack but before he reached the guy, he was pulled away by someone.

He landed in that person's chest, but the other took no notice in it and kept running away from the fight scene. The other person had a strong smell of blood around him, but also a faint scent, a pleasant scent.

Finally the person let him go and Alec breathed in and out. The scent of blood becoming truly too much to handle. He felt like he needed to vomit; now the adrenaline worked out, nausea bubbled up.

He gagged and a vile liquid travelled up his gullet. He spat it all out, feeling more miserable than ever. His insides were hurting like crazy and he held the wall for support.

The person next to him rubbed soothing circles on his back. "That's it, get it all out." Wait a second… that voice. Alec looked up and saw the face of the warlock that saved him in the beginning. He looked even more magical from up close.

The man was tall, taller than him. His black hair had been spiked up flawlessly at one point, but not anymore. His olive skin shone with sweat and his face was slightly spattered with blood. But his eyes, those eyes could get anyone lost in them. Hypnotizing, really.

"Um, sweetheart; even though I'm flattered beyond compare, I would like you to stop staring at me and listen to what I am saying." The warlock smirked and Alec's cheeks flushed. He didn't say anything and just bit his lower lip.

The warlock's smirk only grew, "I'm glad your face is showing some color, I thought you would be a ghostly white forever."

Alec closed his eyes; fatigue hit him like a ton of bricks. "Who are you actually?" He asked, calming his curious mind. "I'm Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. Nice to meet you,… And what's your name, blue eyes?"

"Alexander Lightwood, but I rather have people calling me Alec." Alec said and shook Magnus' hand. The panic of speaking to a downworlder only hit him a nanosecond later. He immediately pulled his hand away like it was on fire.

"You have demon blood streaming in your veins, you're evil!" He yelled to the shocked warlock. Alec looked down and back up to Magnus' face. Instead of an angry scowl or a deathly glare, his cat-like eyes held an amused glint and he hid his mouth with his hand, but Alec knew the other was laughing at him.

"You really are close minded, aren't you? You really think you should fear **me**?" Magnus accentuated his statement by pointing at himself. "Did you read that in one of your shadowhunter books?" He asked mockingly.

Alec's cheeks were on fire, he couldn't believe this guy. Why was he such an asshole but so good looking… what was he thinking? Magnus Bane is not… he's definitely not… fine, he's a very handsome man.

"No, I'm serious Alexander, look at my face and tell me you fear it." Magnus gently pulled Alec's chin up and held it so Alec would look straight in his eyes. "It's Alec, not Alexander." He murmured.

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully. "But I like the way it rolls off my tongue." The blood circulation to Alec's face just couldn't take a break for one moment.

"Why did you pull me away from the fight?" It was a sudden question, but it bothered him. "I know him; you would be destroyed in an instant. You should thank me, because I just saved your life." Magnus said and he grabbed Alec's hand in his and started walking further in the downworlder part of the tunnels.

Alec tried to pull his hand away, but Magnus was stronger. Magnus entered one of the rooms and Alec could see a small hammock, a desk full of potions and spell books and chests with possibly more potions and books in.

Magnus walked in and rummaged in one of the chests. He didn't look at Alec and said. "You can go sit in the hammock; I just need to get some lotions." "What!" Alec shrieked out, and Magnus barked out a laugh. "Do all shadowhunters have their minds in the gutter? I'm just going to treat your wound, relax."

Alec let out a nervous laugh and slowly walked to the hammock. He tried to sit in it, but it was really harder than it looks. He fell butt first on the ground. Magnus turned around with the bottle in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at Alec's pouting position. "I'm just going to sit here."

Magnus poured some of the slimy liquid on his hand and started patching up the wounds. He doesn't really like silences so he just talked nonsense. "Did you do that on purpose, falling on your butt, I mean. Because I'm not putting my lotion on that bruise." Magnus took in the warmth radiating from Alec's face and smiled.

After a few minutes Magnus spoke up again. "Uh, I think I'm done with your head but you should take off your shirt." Alec looked at him with wide eyes. "What, why?" He questioned and Magnus sighed at the childishness of this eighteen year old.

"You collided with the wall and ground so many times, I would guess your back is one big bruise." Magnus said and when Alec still didn't move to remove his shirt, he knew he needed desperate measures.

Alec stammered helplessly while Magnus was ripping up his shirt. "If only you would've just taken it off yourself." Magnus took in Alec's back and as he predicted, it was full of bruises.

Magnus made sure to warm the lotion enough before placing his hands on Alec's hand. Still Alec shivered once in a while and Magnus swore it wasn't because of the cold.

He smiled sneakily before coming closer to Alec's ear. "Why are you acting so, jumpy, Alexander? I made sure the lotion was on body temperature before placing it on your skin." Magnus grinned when he saw Alec twitch from the breath on his neck.

"Unless that's not the reason your body reacts so violently? I'm sure I know why you're like this." Magnus smiled when he saw Alec biting his lip again.

"If you do, then it would be wise to shut up." He hissed but Magnus only smiled and poked Alec's nose in adoration. "I never said I was a wise man, but…" And he leaned closer, just below Alec's cheekbone. "You have a thing for me, don't you?"

"I do not have a thing for you, that's outrageous, how could you even su-…" Alec was cut of my one single kiss on his cheek. He whimpered, humiliated, "I really hate you, you're a big bully."

After Magnus was finished he wiped his hands and gave Alec a new shirt to put on. "Why can't you use magic here?" He always wondered but he never asked, simple because he never spoken to a warlock before Magnus.

"Our magic had been suppressed by Valentine and his minions, it's a very complicated spell and I don't want to know what he did to get it." Magnus looked kind of sad. "But can't you try to break it?"

"Oh, we tried, but our magic is so weak now, I barely have energy left." Alec looked at him with pity. "Don't dare look at me like that, Alexander." Magnus scolded and tapped Alec on his nose.

"Is there anything to help you, to boost your energy perhaps?" Magnus trapped Alec between the wall and himself. "Oh, yes there is." He breathed out and trapped Alec's legs between his arms.

"You can back out anytime." He said as a last warning and he stopped one centimeter in front of Alec's lips. He looked with anticipation and the warlock made one more move, crashing their lips on each other.

/

Let's not forget that night forever and always survive for me, live for me. And once we get out of this place, let's be together and remember this and laugh that our meeting was causing by a fight for chicken. A fight that began in the twisted paradise, our twisted paradise.


End file.
